Animus Academy
Animus Academy was the main setting in True Perception. It was an extremely prestigious university that one could only get into, if they were invited. While many students were invited and accepted, the truth was was that the Academy itself was a training grounds for new Persona users of the future, wanting to lead them down a path of righteousness instead of negativity. The Academy also had a very large concern with the distinguishing qualities of inner beauty versus outer beauty, complimenting those who had either quality in a hand written letter directly addressed to the person that received it. The Academy's goal was to teach Persona users and regular students alike that beauty is an illusion and it was up to the individual to decide what they truly were. It appears to have been built on a man-made island similar to that of Gekkoukan High School on Tatsumi Port Island. It also appears that the Animus product was being manufactured here. History Before Animus Academy was built, the island itself (eventually named Animus) was a site that was highly volatile to the creation of rampant shadows. It was actually a giant piece of rock that was eventually sealed tight by some of the older Persona users, and gotten under control of. Once the shadows inhabiting the rock were destroyed, a town and Academy were built on that rock to testify its safe atmosphere. Upon beginning to manufacture the Animus product here, the Academy was to invite all Persona users as well as regular students here. The Persona users were to train here, eventually, while still keeping a healthy school lifestyle. Unfortunately for them, as more students with the potential began to come to the school, the more shadows were attracted to it. Philemon and many of his Velvet Room assistants rose to this challenge, taking over instruction of classes around the time many students began to flock to it. 4 years after it was created, a powerful group of Persona users known as AASET were formed to hunt the shadows down and destroy them on this island once and for all. Buildings of Interest Dorms Because of the invitation-only style of coming to this school, the school itself had three sets of dorms. The male and female dorms were split up and separated on either side of the building, with a third set of dorms for the teachers being made the same year AASET was formed. The dorms led back into the main building through an atrium that connected the two. Main Building The main building, otherwise known as the second year or sophomore building is where all second year student classes are as well as many other things that help a student navigate around the school. Ms. Margaret teaches the Sophomores. * The Main Office: Mistress Belladonna's main office as well as the place where one can pick up their uniform, dorm key, and other things. On the far side of the wall, there was a secret staircase that Belladonna used to talk to Philemon with. * Auditorium: All announcements for the school are held here, including the induction of all new students to the Academy. Freshmen Building The Freshmen building is directly next to the main building. This building doesn't have much to see in it besides the Freshmen classes. Mr. Theodore teaches the Freshmen. Juniors Building The Juniors building is directly next to the Freshmen building. The Juniors building has a wide array of resources at hand, being one of the more popular buildings in the school. * The Library: The school's large library that houses over one million books and other helpful resources. The Library was used as a meeting room for AASET when they needed to meet with Philemon. * The Food Courts: Split up into four different rooms, there was a freshmen, sophomore, junior, and senior food court. Kohaku Mizushima, leader of the disciplinary committee of the Student Council, scolded Xander Mason on how he would get in trouble if he walked into anything but the Senior Food Court since it was against the rules. On rainy nights, AASET used these for their debriefing before their missions. * Teacher's Lounge * Student Lounge The Garden A beautiful multi-colored flower garden could be seen directly outside of the Junior building. Beautiful to spend time around and smell, most students came to the garden to relax and unwind. Seniors Building The final building on campus was the Seniors building. Not much to see here only than Senior classes and such, but to get to Animus Town, one had to walk through the halls of this building. Members Freshmen * Hiroyuki Saito (eventually graduated in 2022) * Alemayehu Desta (eventually graduated in 2022) * Metis Jaegar (eventually graduated in 2022 but has since disappeared) * Mukizu Kuragari (status unknown) * Jae Hyeon (eventually graduated in 2022) * Thessa Argent (eventually graduated in 2022) * Susumu Osoku (eventually graduated in 2022) * Cordelia Adams (eventually graduated in 2022) Sophomores * Axle Mason (eventually graduated in 2021) * Momoko Asagiri (eventually graduated in 2021) * Hitoshi Hanketsu (eventually graduated in 2021) * Noelle Glace (eventually graduated in 2021) * Elysium Sideralis Reiterpallasch (eventually graduated in 2021) * Mikan Yoshino (eventually graduated in 2021) * Auric Garroway (status unknown) * Adrianna Bauer (status unknown) Juniors * Kohaku Mizushima (eventually graduated in 2020) * Abioye Nomusa (eventually graduated in 2020) * Moirarchos (eventually graduated in 2020) * Frieden (disappeared after Animus Incident) * Jun Hyeon (status unknown) * Akiko Yuzuruha (status unknown) Seniors * Xander Mason (died) * Nina Isabel Alcázar Flores (status unknown) * Mamoru Hanketsu (eventually graduated in 2019) * Friedrich Ernst Königsmann (eventually graduated in 2019) * Ume Ikeda (eventually graduated in 2019) * Steve Red (eventually graduated in 2019) * Setsuka Tsuyoi (status unknown) Known Faculty * Philemon: Executive Principal * Mistress Belladonna: Principal * Mr. Sel Eman: Music Instructor * Mr. Igor: Extracurricular Management * Mr. Theodore: Freshmen Instructor * Ms. Margaret: Sophomore Instructor * Ms. Marie: Junior Instructor * Ms. Elizabeth: Senior Instructor * Chikara Kuragari: Substitute teacher Other People The people listed here are people that appear to have to went to Animus in the past before it was shut down. Most of the students time spent here are unknown. * Kenshi Kisaragi (went during the time of AASET's creation, admiring them from afar) Category:Locations Category:True Perception